Of Musings and Admiration
by Just-Absolutely-Super
Summary: You sit and stare and can't help but think, "Wow!" [NaLu Week Day 3: Admiration]


**AN:** the fanfic that is a day (or 2 depending on where you are in the world) late ^^; whoops. Oh well, better late than never!

I decided to try something a little different here. If you like it, please let me know in a review. If not, then tell me why you didn't like it and give me pointers on how I could improve should I try to do it again in the future.

With that said, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FT or the characters.

* * *

You catch yourself staring again.

You think it's a bit embarrassing, the effect she has on you—the effect she has on _everyone_ —but you don't mind, you like the feelings she gives you. You like _her_.

When you first found out, you were overwhelmed. After all, you never expected to fall so suddenly the way you did. In fact, your friends and everybody around you didn't even think you _could_ feel these feelings of romance. It's a bit hurtful actually…

But it doesn't matter. You never cared what anyone else thought of you. It's none of their business anyway.

But her— _her_ —you find yourself caring so, so, _so much_.

She loves so fully and _openly_ with all her heart. She loves the Celestial Spirits. She loves her guild. She loves her friends. She even grows to love those who have wronged her in the past.

 _(You can't help but wonder; does she love you too? The way you love her?)_

People find this trait, this ability to love the way she does, to be a weakness. If you have loved ones, they can be used against you, correct?

Wrong. It's not a weakness.

The love she has makes her _strong_.

Her love and devotion to everyone around her helps her do things that seem impossible. Those who don't know her find it baffling. It's funny, you snigger, people are always going on and on about how impossibly strong _you_ are when you win a battle after speaking of devotion to your friends. It's the same with her—with her friends at her side and in her heart, she's impossibly strong—yet they can't comprehend it. They don't know a damn thing, you think to yourself when you hear the complaints of those who think it is utter nonsense. Not a damn thing.

Without the people you care about to love and support you, then what's the point?

But when it comes to you, it isn't just your friends that give you strength. No, you muse to yourself, it's mostly _her_. She makes you feel strong. Like you could do anything. She believes in you, thinks the world of you. You can't let her down. If she told you she had faith you could move the tallest mountain, then you'd go to the tallest mountain and start pushing.

You have pride, but you don't do feats like that just because. No, you do it for _her_. Just because she _believes_ you could.

You would do _anything_ for her, just to see her smile.

She's strong and amazing and beautiful and you're a goner. Plain and simple, no arguments heard from you.

"Natsu?" you hear her melodious voice ask you. You find yourself back to reality and staring into those brown irises you love so much.

"Wassup, Luce?" you ask, large grin on your face, heart hammering in your chest.

"You're so quiet. Everything okay?"

There she goes again, caring about you. You feel warmth in your chest, and it's not the usual warmth that stems from your magic. This is a different kind, a kind that only Lucy Heartfilia can give you.

If you could, you would feel that warmth all the time.

"Yeah, 'course I'm fine," you say easily, putting on the act you play where you aren't sure _what on earth_ anyone is talking about. You aren't stupid, just good at hiding. "Just thinking."

You hear Happy choke on his fish and making a big fuss about your statement ( _"Natsu Dragneel_ thinking _?!"_ ). It's all a joke, you know, so you don't feel offended when your blue friend starts raving about the apocalypse happening. You appreciate the exasperated eye-roll Lucy gives Happy, though. She may complain about you and your antics most days, but in the end, she knows you aren't incapable of thinking either.

This thought makes your smile grow a bit more.

"So what were you thinking about?" she suddenly asks when Happy's dramatics are over.

 _'You.'_

"What kind of mission we'll take next," you say instead. Maybe one day you'll get up the courage to tell her how you feel. One day…

She suddenly smiles and claps her hands. Already, your day is brighter now because of her expression. "Oh, good! I saw one particular mission on the board that I think would be great! The pay's good for my rent, plus I think there will be enough action for you!" she adds with a wink in your direction.

"Great!" you exclaim, "Go on and get it!"

You watch her nod and run off to the mission board. Her long, golden hair is trailing behind her and there's a skip in her step.

You admire her; adore her even.

You hope with all your heart that she feels the same as you do.

* * *

 **AN:** Let me tell you guys, I'm a _huge sucker_ for 2nd person POV. I can't tell you why, though, I just am. It's an interesting challenge, trying to get inside a person's head and write them as if you are talking to them yourself. I think I did rather well for my first attempt.

Let me know what you guys think! Happy NaLu Week!


End file.
